Elizabeth Allan (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , formerly | Relatives = Blob (father, deceased) Mrs. Allan (mother) Teddy Allan (half-brother) Becky (Cousin) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Costa Verde, formerly New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High school (not yet graduated) | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = California | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley; Bill Jemas | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #1 | Quotation = Okay. Okay. You wanna fight? I can fight. I can burn off your skin. You're afraid of us. I'll give you a reason. I'll give you a damn good reason to have nightmares. | Speaker = Firestar | QuoteSource = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 99 | HistoryText = Beginnings Elizabeth "Liz" Allan was born in October of 1994. She was the product of a one-night-stand between her mother and Franklin, The Blob. Due to Franklin's loyalty to the Brotherhood, he always stayed at Magneto's side. Because Mrs. Allan didn't want to risk Franklin to associate his paternity to Liz, he shared a small part of Liz's life as her Uncle Frank and Liz didn't know any better for so many years. Liz would have a normal childhood, having best childhood friends like Peter Parker and Mary Jane in her life. High School Life She was close friends with Mary Jane. A drunk Liz attempted to make out with Peter, who refused her advances when Mary Jane saw them. They later had a very personal moment when both students were called to talk about the Green Goblin's attack on the school. Otherwise, there was no instance of any relationship between Peter and Liz. Liz was told she had an uncle who was a mutant, and this led to his death. As a result, Liz had a phobia of mutants and super-powered beings, and she often worried that she herself was a mutant. When Johnny Storm joined her school briefly, she became extremely attracted to him and they shared a happy date, until he accidentally lit himself on fire, revealing himself as the Human Torch. Mary Jane revealed to Johnny that Liz believes that she lit him on fire. Due to her phobia, she refused to see him ever again, and he left the school. Anti-Mutant Sentiments With the arrival of Kitty Pryde, a publicly known mutant & former X-Man, at Midtown High, Liz complained to anyone who would listen that Kitty should be with her "own kind" and even accused Kitty of thinking she was better than everyone else due to her being a former X-Man, at which point Kitty rebutted Liz's accusations. Liz's best friend, Mary Jane, also told Liz she'd prefer it if Liz kept her mutant phobia to herself. Becoming Firestar & Amazing Gathering Ironically, Liz herself was a mutant. Her powers manifested and were witnessed by her friends during a beach party. At first, she accused her date, Johnny Storm (the Human Torch), of making her super-powered. After a talk with the X-Men's Iceman and Spider-Man, and upon recalling that her "uncle" was a mutant, she accepted that she may be a mutant herself. Magneto appeared after detecting the manifestation of her powers and revealed that years ago, her father asked Magneto to reach her after the manifestation of her mutant powers. Magneto promised to him, whether Liz was a mutant or not, he would tell Liz of what her father had sacrificed. Magneto revealed to Liz that her father was a mutant and one of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto, intending to keep his promise of reaching Liz, was delayed by the combined efforts of Iceman and Spider-Man. However, they were no match for Magneto, though they were able to buy Liz the time she needed to get away. Liz returned home, and demanded her mother to tell her the identity of her father. Her mother revealed that her Uncle Frank, otherwise known as the Blob was actually her father and not her uncle after all. She didn't want to tell her daughter that she was a mutant, so she could have a normal life. This conversation was interrupted by Magneto, who told Liz that she must go with him to see her father. This was prevented when the X-Men arrived at her doorstep. Liz was pressured to decide between the two mutant groups: the Brotherhood or the X-Men. After asking Spider-Man's advice, she decided she didn't want to follow either group, and that she was angry at her mother for lying to her all those years, and flew away. Spider-Man figured out that she was going to Mary Jane's house, and followed. After Liz arrived at Mary Jane's home, MJ suggested that she should talk to Kitty Pryde about being a mutant. Spider-Man arrived, and to gain Liz's trust, unmasked himself revealing that he was Peter Parker, one of her friends. Liz promised not to tell his secret when Iceman arrived, offering Liz a place at Xavier's School so she could learn to control her newfound powers. Liz, unwilling to return to her mother's house, decided to be with the X-Men until she figured out what to do next. She promised to call Peter and MJ soon. X-Men Liz had some difficulty integrating with the X-Men, confused as to why they acted like normal people, such as playing baseball. She took the codename Firestar. Wolverine tried to hit on her, but she threatened to burn the hair off his nipples. Ultimatum During the events of Ultimatum, Liz's whereabouts were unknown. It was presumed she was part of the coalition against Magneto's forces. After Ultimatum, Liz learned of what her dad's fate. He cannibalized the Ultimates' Wasp and was killed by Yellow Jacket chewing out his head. With anti-mutant sentiments flaring and the X-Men disbanded, Liz had nowhere to go, but return home. Mrs. Allan decided to restart their lives again with a large sum of money they inherited. New Life at Costa Verde Inheritance & New Half-Brother Franklin left a large sum of insurance money to Liz's mom. However, there was a catch, they must find and adopt Liz's half-brother, Teddy. After taking in Teddy, the Allans relocated to Costa Verde, OC for a new upper-class life. Liz would live out several months as a normal high school girl, however, Teddy would make things difficult for her. Liz had trouble accepting Teddy into the family. While she loved her mother, she couldn't believe she's the daughter of The Blob. The fact that Teddy looks like him also makes her feel repulsed by his presence; she only tolerates his existence because his familiar involvement keeps them financially stable. Problems with Teddy & School Shooting One day at school, Liz is heading to lunch with her girlfriends. At the cafeteria, Liz and her classmates witness a disgusting sight: Teddy was "impressing" his classmates by eating through 24 burgers. Liz can't help but feel disgusted and mentions how much her life sucks. Angered at the embarrassing sight, she chastised Teddy for his behavior and walked off. Just as she was leaving, Teddy's punk-friend threw a burger at her, but it landed on Vice Principal Diller instead; Teddy and Teddy's friend all went to the VP's office. At the school office, Liz tried to excuse herself from school, explaining it's due to PMS. However, the administrator, Mrs. Rivas, pointed out its her third time using the same excuse. Due to the VP's anger over Teddy's behavior, Liz embarrassingly heard him scream at Teddy and had him suspended. Liz would later vent her frustration to her mom. At the Allan residence, in their mansion-sized home, Liz complained about Teddy to her mom as the two played some backyard tennis over the court yard. Liz told her mom that Teddy got kicked out and the humiliation she experienced; Mrs. Allan assured she'll smooth things over with the VP and tried to reinforce the fact that Teddy is her brother, but Liz considers him a gross person. Liz rants on that she's ashamed to invite people into their house because of his presence, but Mrs. Allan continues to remind Liz they came from the same father. However, Liz is angered by her reminder and wondered how drunk was she to sleep with The Blob. Mrs. Allan slapped Liz and reminded her she didn't seem to have a problem when she drives off her BMW every morning (Franklin's money). Mrs. Allan had to remind Liz that their current livelihood is due to their contractual deal to keep Teddy, something Liz begrudgingly accepted. One week later, Nick, the school's football jock tried to ask Liz out by impressing her with his villa. Just then, Teddy tried to ask for a ride, but Nick rebuked him as he's no longer a fellow football teammate. Teddy's best friend didn't appreciate Nick's words and pulled out a gun to show his superiority to everyone. VP-Diller tried to get the gun from him, but he was shot dead. Teddy tried to stop his friend, but he ended up shot himself. However, to Liz and everyone's surprise, he's impervious to firearms; he's a mutant. Teddy's friend freaked at the fact the local news (he watched over a iPhone) also ID him as a mutant. It was then Liz revealed powers and asked what was the problem with mutants. In a twist of fate, the school no longer freaked over Teddy's friend, but over the Allans instead. Both of Liz's friend quickly feared her, but she explained they have done nothing wrong. As the students panicked and ran for their lives, Teddy's friend tried to shoot her, but Liz stopped him. Using excessive firepower, she blew away the gun (possibly killing Teddy's friend) and blew out the school cafeteria. With their mutant abilities exposed, Liz thought it was time to flee. Just then, Jean Grey appeared with her group of mutants. Liz remembered Jean from the X-Men, but said she didn't want to return to the X-Men; Jean updated her that the X-Men are gone, but they're not safe and she offered sanctuary to Liz. However, Liz felt it wasn't best and that she could just run away, but Jimmy Hudson felt if they could find him, the authorities could easily do the same. Jean threatened to force Liz into coming with them, but she was interrupted by Quicksilver's appearance. He had come for Teddy. Jean warned everyone that SHIELD had surrounded them and that Liz had to decide quickly what happens next. Given her options, Liz agreed to join Jean's group, but not Teddy. Liz was surprised that Teddy wasn't coming, but sided with Quicksilver due to the fact Liz never accept him and disliked him as much as their classmates. Liz wanted to stop Teddy, but Quicksilver and Teddy already left the building, leaving Liz wondering about Teddy's fate. Liz, Jean and Derek then have joined SHIELD in a covert ops group called Ultimate X. In their first mission was to go to SEAR and get The Serum. | Powers = *'Pyrokinesis': She has the powers of mainstream continuity Firestar. She can produce flames on her body | Abilities = None known | Strength = Normal human female | Weaknesses = Unfortunately, Liz's flames have a few drawbacks. Like Johnny Storm, the flames burn off all her clothes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It was ironic that Liz later discovered she was a mutant, considering that she was afraid of superhumans and displayed some mutant-phobic sentiments following the attack on her school by Green Goblin and her belief that her 'mutant uncle' had died in an attack Washington, D.C. perpetrated by Magneto. * The Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe suggested that her uncle may have been killed in Magneto's attack during Ultimate X-Men, but Bendis has never commented on it. * She previously had a relationship with Flash Thompson that ended badly. | Trivia = }} ru:Элизабет Аллен (1610) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Phobias Category:Allan Family Category:Flaming Body Category:Midtown High School Student